Quite Unexpected
by Kalariona
Summary: After what happened in the woods with Adalbert, Yuuri is shying away from everyone's touch. Yaoi. Slightly! Yuuri,Wolfram
1. Chapter 1

Title : Quite Unexpected  
Author : Kalariona  
Rating: R

Characters: Yuuri, Adalbert  
Genre: Angst, smut  
Summary: Accidental transportation, shelter and unusual circumstances lead to confusion in a young Maou's mind

This took a little while but I was trying to set the scene in my head. I hope they're not both totally out of character but I apologise if they are. The story just ran away from me. Any spelling mistakes, tell me and I'll rectify them.

Just wait. I realised, halfway through that it had turned into a type of blanket fic. (Ah, my eyes! The clichés!)

He wasn't surprised that this had happened. Not at all!

The day had gone downhill from the start. Not only had his mother decided that today was a good day to replace a zip in one of her skirts. She had also decided that Yuuri _would _play the part of the dummy and wear the skirt while she fixed it. Easier to sew, she had said.

If that wasn't bad enough, he was also told to remove his trousers while wearing the skirt, as they got bunched up around the waist where the zip was being sewn. He had grumbled about it, but had decided to avoid the argument which he would definitely loose and just get it over with. No one else was home so it wasn't like he would be seen by anyone but his mother, even though that was bad enough by itself.

If that had been the end of it, Yuuri would have given a sigh, removed the offending article of clothing when his mother had re-zipped it and forgot that it ever happened. He should have known that wasn't likely to happen.

All he had done was, as soon as his mother had announced that she had finished, had gone to the bathroom and fill the sink with water to wash his face. He had been thankful that his brother hadn't been at home to see him and also was nowhere near Gunter and Wolfram. God only knows what their reactions would have been. Of course, as soon as he had placed his hand into the warm liquid, he found himself getting pulled into the other world via a whirlpool in the most undignified way with the skirt he was wearing getting whisked upwards around his waist. Of course, the skirt had to be one of the Gypsy style ones which had metal pieces on the ends that were heavy and hurt when one of them whipped across his leg.

All in all, it was fitting that he appeared in Shin Makkoku, sitting in a small stream near a wood, in the dark and the rain.

After getting out of the water, wringing out the skirt until it wasn't as heavy as it originally was and stumbling onto the bank, he noticed that the only shelter around the area, seemed to be a small cabin, a short distance back into the trees. There was no light in the windows so Yuuri assumed it was empty. There was nothing to show otherwise. No tracks to the door, weeds growing between cracks at the bottom of the cabin and there was, he noticed as he got closer, dirty windows

Thankfully, the door was open so he entered the small cabin to wait out the rain and drip dry. Actually, the cabin seemed to only be one room so Yuuri assumed that it was more like an average garden shed than a place where someone used to live. It also explained the slightly mud stained floor and the old vegetable, musty smell that came with such buildings.

"Where is everyone?" he pondered to himself, using a part of his damp skirt to wipe a part of the floor clean. The disks around the hem jingling against his ankles as he moved. "Usually, someone comes to meet me when I arrive."

He sat down on the slightly cleaner floor space and shivered. The waistline of the skirt had been hanging around his hips quite loosely, so much so, that his belly button had been on show for most of his 'dummy session.' His mother had squealed that he had a girlish waist and had proceeded to hug him in a confining grip. This was just before he had escaped to the bathroom and then found himself in this predicament. His waist area was freezing.

"This is ridiculous," he squinted while staring around in the fading light. There was nothing to use to make a fire and he was becoming colder and colder. He sneezed violently a few times and hugged his knees, trying to warm himself.

The slamming open of the door caused him to start and he jumped to his feet in alarm, very quickly falling down again as he got caught in the skirts fabric. Blinking up at the open door from his undignified position, he saw the bright light of a lantern with the figure of a tall man behind it. The features not being completely clear due to his eyes not quite adjusted to the sudden light.

"Boy," the recognisable gruff voice came from the darkened figure. "What are you doing here?"

"Adalbert."

He could finally see the other man, who was holding a small lantern quite close to his chest. He was wearing the clothes he normally had on, but was dripping wet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again, stepping into the small area of space and removing his cloak with his free hand. "Where's Weller and the blonde haired brat?"

"Probably still at Blood Pledge Castle," Yuuri replied with a sigh. He had just had an epiphany on what had happened. "My powers sometimes kick in without me actually meaning to. At the moment, I think of this place while near water and I automatically come here." He cussed himself for being so stupid and then moved back into the sitting position he had been in before the door had opened.

"Okay," was the reply, "does that mean that you wear skirts where you come from?"

Adalbert asked the question curiously, but with a slight edge of humour lingering on the edge. Yuuri blushed and scowled, moving the said skirts so they completely covered all of his legs.

"Of course not. My mother just has some serious 'dress up doll' problems. I seem to be the victim of her worse moments."

The other man said nothing to this, but moved so he sat on the floor next to the shivering boy and placed his sword onto the floor beside him.

"So why are you here?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"I was just travelling southwards and I got caught in this rainstorm. I didn't expect to find this place, or you." Adalbert leaned back against the wall, close enough to Yuuri that the boy felt his body warmth. He then proceeded to have a sneezing fit, leaving him slightly light headed and the back of his throat sore. He coughed a few times and then sighed.

"Damn. I must be coming down with a cold."

There was no warning. No sound uttered by the other man. He just suddenly found himself being lifted off the ground by the waist and settled on the others lap, his legs being situated on either side of Adalberts knees. His skirt had been pulled up to his lower thighs, showing off a bit of leg. Unfortunately, due to the way he was seated, the skirts folds were situated under him and as Adalbert was keeping him held down on his lap, he couldn't move to re-situate them.

"Hey, what…" he began.

"You said that you were cold," Adalbert replied, wrapping both arms around Yuuri's body and pulling him close so that he was leaning against the others chest. "This is the best way I know of to warm up."

Yuuri could see the logic behind that, apart from the skirt situation. "You could have had me seated better," he grumbled. "I mean, my legs aren't exactly warm, sitting like this."

"Would you prefer we sat, face to face?"

The question wasn't whispered and wasn't spoken near to his ears, but Yuuri felt a burning sensation, which started on his lobes and shot down his spine at the question. He had no idea why it happened, as it was asked mockingly, not seductively and Adalbert was definitely _not_ interested in him _that_ way!

"Adalbert!"

He even sounded flustered, he thought, annoyed with himself.

"What?"

"I.. Er.. Nothing."

Silence reigned for quite a long time in the cabin. The small lantern occasionally wavering when a breeze entered via the crack under the door.

Yuuri was dozing.

Adalbert had been quite right about body warmth. Strangely enough he felt comfortable dozing against the other mans broad chest. Adalbert still had his arms around him, but they were no longer hooked together around his waist. One hand had slid upwards slightly and now rested on his lower chest. The other had slid downwards and rested on his abdomen, just under the loose waistband of the skirt so that his thumb was tickling his bellybutton.

Wait. Where?

Yuuri's eyes widened and he became fully awake as the sensation of Adalberts warm hand slid even further downwards, touching the edge of his underwear. At his gasp, the hand resting on his chest moved swiftly upwards and grasped onto his neck, just below his chin and forced his head backwards until it rested on Adalberts shoulder. His legs were trapped on either side of Adalberts as his ankle's were twisted with the other mans.

"A… Adalbert," he panted out. "What…"

"I wanted this," Adalbert pressed his face into Yuuri's exposed neck, "for quite a while now." His warm breath ghosting over Yuuri's skin making the boy shudder. "You have no idea how frustrating it is to be near someone and not be allowed to touch them." His hand pushed into Yuuri's underwear, causing him to cry out at the sensation of the foreign touch. "Damn Weller." His hand curled around Yuuri's sensitive organ and he began to lay kisses on his neck.

The intimate stoking on his private area was causing Yuuri's head to spin. This was wrong, for numerous reasons, but at that moment, out of all of the most obvious protests ranging from 'I like girls,' to 'I'm not gay' and even the least popular 'I'm engaged,' only one came to mind.

"I'm… I'm not a replacement for Julia!" he gasped out. In his over sensitised state, he could feel the liquid he hadn't been able to swallow due to his panting, trickle out of his mouth and down his chin. That was not embarrassing though., not even slightly. What was embarrassing was, firstly, he could feel Adalberts obvious enjoyment of the activities. The licking of his drool from his chin and the hard pocking against his hip, and secondly, the intimate touching was arousing him too. Adalbert's hand continued to pump him mercilessly and his hips began to gyrate against him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"You aren't a substitute," Adalbert growled against his neck. "I've been wanting you. Wanting this with you. You aren't her." This was punctuated with him clamping down on Yuuri's neck, making the other boy cry out in part pain, part pleasure.

"But… But…" Yuuri was whimpering and he arched himself upwards at the increased pace of Adalberts hand. The other man was bringing him off and his traitorous body was loving it. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, just before whiteness impaired his vision and he felt his lower body explode in ecstasy.

While he was floating down from the sensation, which seemed to be a while later, he felt a warm mouth on his own and a dampness around his back. The kiss was gentle, lulling him back into the same sense of security before this had started. The hands on him were no longer holding him down, one was merely stroking his stomach lightly, the other resting on his leg. Opening his eyes and staring past Adalbert to his lap, he noted that the hand on his leg was palm up, smeared with a white substance.

Wait…

Finally coming back to himself, Yuuri twisted himself out of Adalberts grip and clambered out of his lap, then stood in front of him, glaring., but with a blush that reached his hairline.

"What. Was. That. All. About?" Yuuri hissed out, punctuating each word. Why did you do that?"

Adalbert didn't reply. Instead, he smirked at Yuuri, then proceeded to lick his hand clean with slow movements. Yuuri's blush became even more pronounced and he backed away slightly, his annoyed level rising.

"Adalbert!"

"I already told you," Adalbert didn't stop grinning at him. "I wanted to." His eyes drooped slightly and his smirk became seductive, "although there is a lot more that I would love to do with you!"

The hand he wasn't licking clean snaked its way into his own trousers while making that statement.

Yuuri bolted.

He knew he shouldn't be running around in the dark and the rain but he frankly didn't care. He had to get out of there. He wanted to go home. Home where there was no perverted swordsmen who made passes at boys who housed an old girlfriends soul. Home.

He realised, when his foot had splashed through water, then a whirlpool sucked him off of his feet that he had got his wish. Moments later he found himself seated on the floor of his bathroom, tears streaming out of his eyes.

He felt dirty. He knew without looking that he had a white stain on the back of his skirt and his undergarments held some of the same substance. Another man had molested him. Another man that wasn't even his betrothed.

Wolfram. How could he ever look Wolfram in the eye again when the blonde boy called him a cheater?

Why Adalbert? Why?

The tears wouldn't stop.

xxxx

I know this is a crappy ending but I couldn't see where to stop this. If you like, I could always try to write a sequel, with Wolfram and Yuuri. The guilt would just pour out of him.

Please, tell me what you thought and thanks for reading.

Rie

xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Quite Unexpected**

**  
**Author : Kalariona  
Rating: R  
Characters: Yuuri, Wolfram, Adalbert  
Genre: Angst, smut  
Summary: After what happened in the woods with Adalbert, Yuuri is shying away from everyone's touch.

This fandom not mine!

Well, as requested, I tried to do another chapter. I'm not sure how many parts this will have but I will make sure that it is finished.

**Chapter 2**

He wasn't ready.

The bathhouse was gorgeously warm. The bathwater was kept at a constant temperature, ready for whenever it was needed. Mist hung in the air with small bubbles from the water, reflecting colours across the room.

Yuuri felt like sinking to the bottom! He was still in his school uniform since he hadn't had chance to change when Murata had pushed him into the river. Said boy was sitting beside him, just as saturated as he was with a gleeful expression on his face.

"Why?" he growled out at the hyper boy. Murata just grinned back at him.

"Come on Shibuya. You haven't been back in ages and you do have a kingdom to run after all." Murata linked his fingers behind his head.

Yuuri growled again and stood up, water gushing from his clothes. "That's all very well, but did you have to push me in. Pre-warnings are always welcome you know."

"Obviously," was the reply and Murata also stood up, "but it seemed you were avoiding coming here. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Wrong? What could be wrong?" Yuuri clambered out of the bath and begun pulling off his jacket. "I love being here so why would I avoid it?"

Murata gave him a disbelieving look and Yuuri pointedly avoided it, grabbing a towel from the racks and beginning to pat himself dry. There was no way that he was going to discuss with the other boy what had happened the last time he had come here. It was something that he would rather forget, even though that was practically impossible. He couldn't face Wolfram!

"Shibuya?"

"I'm okay," Yuuri forced a smile onto his face and stared at the other boy, "really." He wasn't but that couldn't be helped.

"Alright," Murata gave him another look which plainly said 'I don't believe a word of it' but he let it go and instead squished his way towards the door. In spite of his sour mood, Yuuri had to suppress a smile at the noise. He then removed his drenched shoes and socks and followed the other boy out of the bathing room.

--------

He couldn't go in.

Wolfram, as always was sprawled out on his bed, in his pink nightgown and dead to the world. Even if he'd wanted to, he couldn't lay beside the blonde. Just the thought of anyone touching him at the moment made him shudder.

Yuuri sighed. He didn't want to be here. He was perfectly content to spend his time alone at home, but instead he had been dragged here. Granted, it had been his own powers that had transported them but it was still Murata's fault.

The blonde on the bed sighed and shifted slightly and Yuuri heard his name on Wolfram's lips. Yuuri shuddered again, then turned to the couch on the other side of the room. It didn't look like the most comfortable place to sleep, since the back was curved and wasn't designed for someone to lay on. He sighed and pulled off his wet clothing, randomly throwing them onto the floor and pulled his night clothes out of his draw and pulled them on. He then grabbed his large dressing gown and curled up on the sofa, laying his head onto one of the cushions.

Should he tell them what happened? What would happen if he did? Would they give him disgusted looks, or pitying looks? One thing that he couldn't stand was looks of pity.

He didn't want to say anything, but he knew he would get caught out sooner or later, either from Gunter or Wolfram. Both were very tactile people and had their hands on him every day. They would both find something strange if he put a stop to it. Wolfram especially.

Yuuri looked over at the sleeping blond again. From where he was, he had a good view of his face. Wolframs soft looking cheeks were relaxed and his hair fell over one of his cheeks gently. His eyelashes were dark against his skin and his mouth was smiling slightly.

He had admitted once, that Wolfram was pretty. Actually, the first time that he had met him, but now he could admit to himself that Wolfram was gorgeous. It wasn't something that he would ever admit out loud.

Yuuri sighed again and turned over so that he was now facing the back of the sofa. Tomorrow. He would deal with everything tomorrow.

xxxx

Wolfram hadn't actually noticed the other boy in the room at first. When he had woken up, the bed was, as usual, empty and cold. He had lain still for a few moments, yawning and shaking sleep away, then had decided to go for a bath before starting his duties.

It wasn't until he had stripped out of his nightdress and was reaching for the dressing gown that was on the sofa, did he notice that there was another person in the room, underneath the said dressing gown.

"Uhhh, Wolfram?"

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri was here? When had he come back? He stood dumfounded, his arm still outstretched, holding onto the dressing gown.

His black haired fiancé stared blearily back at him, rubbing his eyes. As he watched, Yuuri's eyes widened and his face went completely red.

"Wolfram, do you want to, maybe, put on some clothes?"

The question was asked hesitantly and Wolfram eeped, yanking at the dressing gown and wrapping it around himself. The shock of seeing Yuuri had mad him forget that he had just stripped off his clothes. It was lucky Yuuri had said something of he would have jumped the other boy, sans clothes. This would have been even more mortifying that the present situation.

Brushing the hair from his eyes, he tried to move the moment on. "When did you get back?"

"Last night," was the quiet reply. "Murata pushed me into a river on the way back from the cinema. It was rather late and everyone was asleep."

"You could have woken me you know," Wolfram turned back to look at him, "and why are you sleeping on the sofa?"

"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." Yuuri stood up and stretched, giving Wolfram a lovely view of the tanned stomach of his fiancé which was revealed when his shirt bunched up. "Anyway, I'd better get up and dressed before Gunter finds out I'm back."

Yuuri went to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes, then headed out of the door, not looking back Wolfram stared after him in surprise. Where was the smile that Yuuri sported every morning? There was something wrong.

--------

The 'something wrong' became even more apparent when, at breakfast, Gunter had headed towards Yuuri, arms outstretched to give him his customary suffocating hug. Usually, Yuuri grinned and bared it, occasionally patting Gunter's back. This time, Yuuri ducked away and hid behind Gwendal's large form. He didn't explain himself, just stated that he was tired and hungry and could they please eat. A smile was on his face but it was strained.

"Are you okay Heika?" Konrad reached out a hand for Yuuri's shoulder and his eyes widened when he flinched and moved away from them and sat down at the table.

"I'm fine," was the answer. "Can we please eat?"

Wolfram spotted Konrad give him a questioning look and he shrugged his shoulders, mystified. Yuuri never moved away from Konrad's affection.

"Oh yes Heika, I thought I'd let you know that we have a guest staying with us for a while," Gunter said stiffly. He seemed a little hurt by Yuuri's avoidance of him but also confused. The confusion was on everyone's faces but no one said anything. They all turned eyes to Wolfram, who scowled in return.

"A guest?" Yuuri gave Gunter a surprised look. "Who?"

"He should be down in a minute." Gunter replied. "In all honesty, I don't think he should be here, but Konrad said it would be alright. He wants an audience with you."

"Who?" was asked again.

The doors to the room opened and a clinking was heard as another person entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late."

Wolfram was staring at Yuuri when the other person entered the room. Yuuri's back was to the door so he didn't see the other person enter, but when he spoke, Yuuri's spork slipped from his hand and his the side of his plate. As Wolfram watched, Yuuri went white for a few seconds, then went red.

"Adalbert?"

Okay. I'm leaving it there for now. I hope you guys liked it. Please leave what you thought of it for me.

Ta

Rie

xxxx


End file.
